Yukami: The Beginning
by TheLastYukami
Summary: There was once a man of incredible magical capabilities, whom blended the four forms of spellcraft into one. His legacy, though great, has been a mere story passed down the generations of time. But in reality, much more of his life went with the history of Runeterra, in the blood and magic of his descendants. This is the story of the Yukami, and his current descendant, Jayren.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. If the title hasn't given it away, this is indeed the remake of The Last Yukami, and will be both more developed than the original. For those who have just read this and haven't seen the original, i am sorry to say that I have removed it from Fanfiction, only to have the content used more efficiently. with well over 20 chapters for the original, i can both recreate the story while making the new chapters afterward.**

 **I am currently working on a commission, and until i finish that, i won't post anything besides this chapter. But i will try to get it going before the end of this week.**

 **That being said, enjoy.**

 **Prologue.**

The glass shatters as I fall from the surface of the water, I can only watch the light of the sun fade from my sight and the world above burn. I am scared. I am cold. I can see your eyes as they scream for me to reach you, as you scream for me to be okay. I throw my hand to you as I sink, but I know it is over for me. I know everything I have worked for everything that I have lost was in vain. I have failed them. I have failed you.

I see him peel you from the edge of the cliff, and my mind I see you scream for me, fighting and kicking them from taking you. From leaving me. I feel the cold around take my sight for a second.

Then I hear the anger.

I see the red, I smell the blood, I taste their fear and hear them screaming for sanctuary from me. The cold that surrounds me turns into flames and my anger coats my thoughts.

Get away from her.

The arm I thought to reach with raises up to the surface once more, clenching into a fist.

 _Get away from her._

I clench my teeth ass I feel the world I thought lost turns to blood and ruin

 _Get away from her_

My arm gone from being severe returns to me as something wicked, as something vicious and inhuman

 _GET AWAY FROM HER_

I scream to the top of my lungs in anger, eyes bursting open as I cannot contain my rage.

They took them from me.

they took all of it from me.

You will not take her.

 **GET**

 **AWAY**

 **FROM**

 **HER**

Suddenly my body rises back to the sun, but I see red. I don't want to stop them. I don't want to convince them of their wrongs.

I don't want to save her.

I want to kill.

I want to kill _all_ of them.

I am panting in mid-air, the surprised gazes of them all on me as I stalk back to the cliff. I can feel my newly grown arm forming claws, the blood from the wound running down the appendage and dripping to the floor. I don't see her or him. My anger wells hotter. One approaches me, prepared to cut me down.

I beat him to it.

I rend his arm off his body, before battering him with it, the blood splattering on my face as his is mutilated.

I pick up his blade, running to the onslaught of firearms and magic, shrugging away the burns, bolts and bullets like rain, before the blade in hand runs through the woman in the front. She screams as I came close, attempting to stab me before I stab her.

Now she bleeds, and I kept stabbing, taking pleasure in seeing her horror eyes from her organs being ripped.

the others are screaming for my death, I scream for theirs. The sound I make isn't human. It isn't even earthly. They are silent, shocked.

Scared.

One turns tail, he is next.

I nearly blink behind him, running my blade through the back of his neck and pulling away, a sickening gash halfway in his neck spurts blood like a fountain. I claw into his lifeless eyes, before slamming his head into the rock below until my knuckles are filled with brain matter and a splintered skull.

More bullets, louder screams of fear.

I run into them, one hitting my leg and chest, I feel nothing but anger as I punch through the man's chest with a fist, gripping his insides and ripping him in half.

The woman beside him screams in terror, throwing her gun to run. I grab her hair pulling her back before placing an open palm to her face as she screams. Her cries become of pain and horror as flames of blue erupt in my palm, her skin melting and her face burning horribly in my grip. She goes silent in seconds, falling limp to the ground, her face unrecognizable as the burns sear her features to a wrinkled and sizzling mess. I can smell their fear, both in their eyes and on them. The one on the far right just defecated.

Ten left, they shoot. No more magic.

I take the blade up once more and run through them in one motion, the waves of slices and cuts stopping their gunfire before they fall to the floor body parts breaking from the whole and heads and skin peeling from them brutally. Blood coats the rocks where water once eroded.

Two left. They flee in terror. The male tosses the woman at me. She begs to live, shakily stripping herself of her clothes to dissuade me with her body.

I grab her neck, choking the life out of her before her mouth foams and her neck snaps.

Then I squeeze more until her skin folds in and rips.

her head in on the floor where her body is in my hand. I toss it with a harsh speed at the fleeing male.

 _You will not take her._

His legs are broken by the impact of the limp body. I make my way slowly to his execution. I make my way to my execution.

 _You will not take her._

His arms are shattered, the bones cutting through his skin in splinters and blood coating his appendage as I ruthlessly stomp on the limb

 _YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER._

His eyes are gouged and his tongue ripped from his throat, voice muffled as he begins to choke on his own blood. His screams are mute to me. They have been since I saw him.

 ** _YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER_**

His head is punched in, blood blooming around his body.

 _ **YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER**_

His guts and organs are ripped from his insides, body far gone from the world.

 ** _YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER_**

I raise my head to the sky.

it is raining.

Are these tears?

My arm hurts. My arm is gone. My eye is gone.

She is gone.

I roar.

Darkness consumes me as water falls on me.

* * *

I growled lowly as I knelt in the bush close to the vacant red buff in my jungle. I could see super minions, empowered by the hand of Baron Nashor aura, stormed their way into the base. I knew I hadn't the proper damage to fully deal with them, and the last skirmish had me attempting to catch my breath. I felt a surge of stinging pain erupt from my leg, the deep gash from the swordsman's blade still bleeding and the pain resurfacing even after I drank the last half of my refilling potion. I still counted my blessings that I survived the situation, whereas our support's cold corpse still lies within the river, blood seeping into the water.

 _I knew it was a bad idea to jump in for it, but nooooooo. "You gotta steal it! We can win if you get me the buff! I can carry your gold five ass because I am platinum four!"_ a voice rang out in my head. My eyes narrowed as the enemy top laner and jungler passed by in lane behind the wave of minions, prepping their weapons for what would be the final fight of the match. I sighed as I awaited further for the true target of my kurai blade to make their appearance. _Even you knew it was a bad idea._

 _Yes, and I do not have the slightest clue why you went along with it, summoner. I am glad you muted their communication link however._ I replied as I restrained myself from leaping out, the mid laner and support walking by and within range of me. _Doesn't really matter at this point, but now getting to the marksman will be painful, and I will likely die from it after I kill them._

 _What matters is that you get the Corki out of the fight regardless. Anivia and Fiora can handle the rest if you don't die before he does. Have you gotten visual anywhere on him?_

 _Not yet, but with the other's already past, he shouldn't be far behind. He is likely coming down lane with his item set completed._ I concluded, before the familiar horn of the vehicle the aerial marksman is known for.I inched forward in the brush I sat in, knowing the horn to be the addition of Corki's package. _And he has that now…_

 _Shit. Well I told the others about your situation. You focus on the Corki since he is the most damaging thing on their team-Shit!_ The summoner exclaimed. My eyes widened at the outburst of explosions and bright flash of lights from my base. I looked over to the base to see magic flying about the other side of the wall. _Nautilus engaged Anivia under tower! You have to take out Lux now!_

 _Don't need to tell me twice._ I finished before summoning the shadowy essence within my body that served as my stealth. Within seconds, I was nearly invisible, before I rushed forward through the tree line back to the base. My eyes set squarely on the small light mage behind the team. She took notice of my absence, before she paled, looking all other directions besides to the ensuing chaos that was the team fight. Her team took note of the sudden ominous aura as well, backing out of the turret range and giving my team breathing room to encircle the mage, but it was not enough.

 _ **She's mine.**_ I growled, before leaping outward with a mighty roar and dropping onto the mage. My blade met its mark cleanly, as I found her suddenly still and quiet with the edge embedded in her chest.

"An enemy has been slain" the announcer called. I closed my eyes as I knew that my task was done, and with nothing truly to free me from the incoming burst of damage from the enemy, especially within arm's length of the enemy Sion. All I felt was a unfathomable level of pain before everything went black.

"An ally has been slain." The announcer spoke out. Opening my eyes once more, I could see the fight continue, my vision completely black and white as my carcass currently laid atop the light mage with my head savagely crushed in and my body littered with gashes and bruises. Now it was three versus four in terms of fighting, and my team was being pressure far from our towers due to the monstrous tanks that moved to strike. I saw the first tower fall, then the next, before our Anivia flew forward and summoned a mighty storm of snow and ice within their ranks. Fiora dashed in behind nautilus, her rapier meeting its edge to the significantly squishier jungler Elise. Elise immediately threw a cocoon to her, but was countered with her Riposte. With her nullified for a moment, Fiora struck her hard, forcing the tanks to turn to her and fight.

Then the horn sounded.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Corki shouted as he jettisoned over the fight, shoving both Anivia and Fiora back and reaching our Caitlyn who just exited from base with full health. Her healthiness didn't last long however, as she was greeted with the full burst from the enemy Corki and fell to the floor lifeless in less than a second.

"An ally has been slain. An enemy is Dominating!" the announcer called. Anivia turned around to address the yordle pilot, but saw him dash over the nexus to the opposite end, shooting his rounds into the exterior. She flashed over and threw out her ice ball, but was surprised when he shot his flare at her and flashed past the attack to his weapon range. Anivia was met with a surge of damage, soon dropping to her egg passive and rendered inactive. Corki used this time of her weakness to continue his assault on the nexus.

Fiora attempted to intervene the yordle's resumed demolition of our nexus, but was pulled back by the mighty anchor of Nautilus and slammed away by the axe of Sion. I saw Sion raise his axe to finish her after she fell to the floor, when the familiar crackle of the Nexus breaking drew everyone's eyes, soon replaced by the familiar explosion of its complete destruction. I sighed, mimicking the same reaction from my summoner in my head.

"Defeat!" the announcer called, before I felt my essence begin to pull upward. I shut my eyes as I knew that teleporting both into and out of the rift was never pleasant to witness. Soon the pull was abruptly ended, and I opened my eyes to see my team standing across from me with somber expressions.

"That was rough…" I heard call from behind me. Looking back to the source, I saw our summoners stepping into the chambers, each addressing their own. "Even Anivia's summoner was hoping the Corki would continue attacking her so it could buy Leona time to spawn and held lock him down."

"It is indeed a shame that it occurred this way, but we never know victory or glory without defeat." I replied. "Good game, Summoner Jay."

The male pulled his hood off his head, returning a sympathetic and understanding smirk. "Good game, big guy."

Jay's POV

As I took off my hood and smiled to my champion, I couldn't help but feel sour at the defeat we went through. My best friend's Jain and Damian, both summoning Anivia and Fiora respectively, were able to make a lead within the game virtually on their own. I spent more time assisting our bot lane since the summoner for Caitlyn was constantly complaining that I was doing nothing productive. My assistance got Rengar even with the enemy jungler, but every time he moved to top side to either assist Fiora or clear his camps, the enemy Corki somehow catches two kills. By the time Fiora destroyed the first tower, Corki had seven kills, with his Trinity Force completed. From there they relentlessly snowballed their lead, consistently killing Caitlyn and Leona with two or three of their team and rushing their towers.

My mental recap of the game was interrupted by my closest friend Damian placing his palm on my shoulder. "That Corki got so lucky too many times. But next game I will be on dat ass like white on rice." He said. I chuckled dryly, knowing what borderline deranged antics he was possibly concocting on the next poor summoner whom chose the marksman. "And Nautilus would not get off me! Bruh that was annoying, like get the fuck off I am trying to kill ya boy!"

"Soooo I'm headin' to the next chamber for a do over, and the trains about to leave…" Jain called from behind us, drawing our attention. "Ya'll coming with?"

"Hell yeah, this time I might take Kayn for a roll." I replied, stepping forward to move ahead. Just as I pulled out my summoner orb to see if there were any chambers being set up for matches, it went from its calming turquoise glow to a vibrantly flashing red. "What the…?"

Waving my hand over the orb, it stopped glowing before displaying a message to me. "Ionian Summoner Jayren Raiyu, "The Last Yukami", you have been summoned to the Tribunal chambers immediately by grand summoner Thaddeus."

"Wait, what the hells? Why am I being summoned? What did I do wrong?" I protested, hoping the call from my orb would provide the answer.

"Well when you left, that guy who was playing Caitlyn reported you for griefing." Damian explained.

"What the fuck! I didn't grief! Hell I was the most sportsman-like player that game!" I returned.

"I was sportsman-like!" Damian protested. I deadpanned at him, along with Jain.

"D, spamming your laugh and mastery rank every time you get a kill isn't sportsman-like." Jain stated dryly.

"Look, just cause I caught his hand in his pants tryna dive me with the bitch ass Elise to fail, then showing them why I am good, don't mean I'm not sportsman-like."

"You repeatedly spammed your rank. Under their tower. After all-chatting, 'outplayed'." I deadpanned.

"…and your point is?" he returned, earning a groan from the both of us.

"Regardless to the fuck shit that is Damian," Jain spoke up. "I am going to the next game. You coming?" he asked me.

"Can't. Gotta see what the fuck I am in trouble for." I replied. He nodded before whipping out his orb and picking a lobby for a mid laner. Not saying anything else, he teleported out the room in a flash of blue.

"Imma go get something to eat. He can have his." Damian motioned, pulling out his own orb and waving over it a few times. "Hit me up when you get out, and tell me if you banned or not." He finished before waving one last time, being coated in the same blue glow Jain had when he left. With both my friends gone, I looked back to my orb and sighed.

"What the nine hells would they want…just cause I saw the ganks to be poor doesn't make me viable for ban, man…" I groaned to myself. Selecting the Tribunal Chamber's entrance, I waved over the selection to port, and felt the rush of magic lift my own essence up. Closing my eyes, I let the magic take its course and teleport me. Within seconds the sensation of being lifted dropped, and opening my eyes I saw the obliquely large doors of the Tribunal before me. On the right side of the door was the receptionist desk, with yet another friend of mine looking through something on her orb. Only a few summoners and staff moved about these parts of the institute, considering the Tribunal made all cases as confidential and discreet as possible with the numerous sound barriers and the fact that the only people outside the doors that can physically open them is Malphite and Galio.

"Yo, Missy!" I called as I began walking up to the doors. The summoner behind the desk looked up from her orb and saw me, her eyes widening for a second in surprise.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" she asked me. I looked to her in confusion, as I knew any reports to summoners were issued by her from the Tribunal summoners. "And I told you to stop calling me Missy. It's Misa."

"What do you mean what am I doing here, Missy? I got reported and was summoned here. Didn't you send the call out?" I asked, placing my arms on the desk and leaning over to her. She glared at me for ignoring her second statement entirely, to which I merely smirked.

"I haven't gotten any reports from the grand summoners about you. You say you got a report from us?" she asked, eyebrows raised as she scrolled through something on her summoner orb.

I nodded before pulling out my orb and replaying the summoning message from before. She looked to the orb like a foreign object for a second, before her eyes widened. "That's grand summoner Nairada. That's not me."

I widened my eyes, feeling my stomach drop as I knew from experience when a Tribunal summoner sends out a message directly, it is beyond serious. "I swear, the guy was toxic and he didn't even help me take dragon. I can't get banned like this!" I said in panic.

"Calm down, Jay. For all we know they could have found something out about your eye." She stated. I instinctively raised my hand to my right eye, recalling the strange way it was in comparison to literally everyone else. The image of the red iris that had what seemed like a cross etched in black from the center came to thought. Since I was a child, I had this weird looking eye, and it never provided an answer to what it was or why I had it. Nor did it give me anything special besides an icebreaker question for people who saw me without my eyepatch, which became more frequent recently as I stopped truly caring.

"I pray to the gods that is the case. I'm already low on influence points since I was on a losing streak. I can't afford to get banned from my games because of some bullshit report." I groaned before moving over to the huge stone double doors. Without making any motion or sounds, the door rumbled loudly at my presence, before slowly opening out to me. The inside was relatively dark, save for the lights on the seven altars and within the center. Looking to the lone figure standing in the center spotlight, I could easily distinguish the person as a female, but I couldn't tell who it was. "Who else came in?"

"I saw the Enlightened One come just a few minutes earlier. Maybe it's something between you and her that the Tribunal has summoned you for?" Misa stated. I gulped.

"I swear, I didn't do it…" I mumbled to myself. I stepped through the threshold of the double doors, petrified at whatever a champion, let alone the representative of Ionia within the league, would have against me. As I stared forward, I felt my right eye twitch slightly, a dull throb emanating as I looked forward.

"Summoner Jayren, we have been expecting you." A deep booming voice resounded as the doors of the Tribunal closed behind me. I jumped up slightly as I was unfamiliar to the harsh ambience and reverberance of the room.

"I…uhh…I am here." I replied, continuing my movement to the center of the room. The figure standing in the center turned to me, and I could see now the truth in Misa's words. The Duchess of Ionia, Karma, was currently looking dead at me. Her expression was calm and stoic, which scared me further than the knowledge that I was here for something that involved her. "Is there a particular reason why I am here, grand summoners?"

"I do not believe you are here to ask questions," another more demanding tone erupted. There was a snarky undertone that some "You will answer us, not the other way around."

As I finally stepped into the light of the center of the room, I stood beside Karma and looked up to the tall altars that the Tribunal summoners stood upon. "Are you aware of the reason why we have summoned you?"

"No, I do not…" I replied. _Legitimately walked in asking why I was here to begin with but okay…_

"You are here to assist the Enlightened One in clarifying some leads she had addressed us." A female voice resounded. Their voice was calming, but had the edge of authority behind it that forced me to stand at attention slightly. "These leads pertain strictly to your right eye, whom you have explained previously to be just odd in appearance."

I looked over to Karma, who in turn looked to me. The moment our eyes met, my right eye pulsed hard, like a strong throb from a migraine but without the painful part. I blinked hard, before turning away from her gaze and placing my hand over my eye.

"Come now, summoner. I understand she is quite beautiful, but you must adhere to the instructions we have given you." Another female voice called, this one much softer and sweeter in tone. Like a mother or loving older sister. "Let the Duchess properly examine your eye."

"To hells with this banter." Another male erupted, his much more demanding and slightly deeper than the first. "This _boy_ is the cause to several champions' ill conditions within recent weeks. Every champion, including Karma, can attest to this! I say we lock him away before he has the ability to do something that will endanger the institute!"

At this I looked up to the summoners, paling at the accusation. "Wait what!? No I haven't done anything wrong!"

"That is to be determined with the investigaton to your eye, summoner. If what the Enlightened One has explained to us is true, then we will be forced to take action." The first male spoke. "We are under the impression that your involvement with the incapacitation of the Enlightened One, the Bestial Huntress, the Frost Archer, the Pridestalker and the Grand Duelist stems from your contact using your right eye. If this bodes true, we will discipline you accordingly for endangering the lives of champions."

Listening to this made me almost shit myself. I couldn't fathom myself being the sole reason behind the champions somehow getting hurt. I had no clue what my eye did, nor did I expect things to turn out this way. If I wasn't awestruck by the sudden shift, I would likely be in tears. Instead, my only action was to sigh and pinch my brow, attempting to alleviate the sudden rapid throbbing near my right eye and the surplus of stress.

I heard several gasps as I looked down, and prayed that there was no other reason to make this moment any more painful than it had already turned out to be. "You dare cast a spell within the Tribunal chambers!?" the deeper voice called. I opened my eyes wide, before sharply looking up to see the hooded summoners standing from their seats. Looking over to karma, she was taking a step away from me. I began to panic as I frantically looked everywhere.

"WAIT NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I HAVEN'T CAST ANY SPELL!" I shouted, throwing my arms up in surrender.

"To hell with your pacifistic investigations, Thaddeus! I will tolerate your dangerous activities no longer!" the male shouted, before I saw him jump over his alter place and nearly blink before me in the center of the room. "Ignite!"

"Xenoro, stop!" the middle grand summoner, one whom I could assume was Thaddeus, exclaimed.

All I saw was the grand summoner's right fist engulfed in flame heading towards me before everything went slow. In that moment I felt the air fall still, and the sounds of the room silence themselves. Then there was the harsh throb of my right eye, before it felt like it turned in its socket to the left.

With unrealistic speed, my left hand shot up before the flame covered fist came close, gripping the grand summoner's arm and pushing it slightly to the side. My head moved no more than an inch to the right, before everything went in normal speed and the enflamed fist flew past my head. I could feel the heat of the fire in front of me, beside me and behind me. I saw his shocked expression, almost certain I garnered the same look from everyone else, including myself. _What was…?_

I had no room to debate or confirm as the grand summoner's left fist moved just as fast as his right. My body threw itself backward without my conscious thought, and a uppercut sailed past my chin upward. My right and left hands moved to spin my body completely, and by the time I realized it, I had spun out of a back-hand swipe and a low kick. My left eye was getting dizzy as I saw the world move at regular speeds, unable to keep up with the fast and fierce swings of the grand summoner. My right eye however was beating like my heart, and each pulse it made forced my body to move.

"Stop moving you little-!" I heard him shout as he sent a straight kick to me with his right leg. My right hand moved fast and pushed me to the left, just besides the outstretched limb. It moved up and pressed my palm into the grand summoner's chest, before a unexpectedly large surge of mana pumped from within my wrist and into my palm. The pulse pooled in the center, before exploding in a force strong enough to blow back the grand summoner into the altar he was at previously.

"Grand summoner Xenoro! Cease your assault immediately!" Grand summoner Thaddeus ordered.

"This low ranked whelp retaliated from detainment by his superior! I will proceed as I see fit!" Xenoro called, standing to his feet. He glared at me with deathly intent, and looking closer, I could see his left eye slightly glow. "And I see that your body will be comfortable six feet under!"

AS he sprinted towards me, I raised my hands to signal my surrender, but the moment he was a few feet before me, his right arm pulled back with a fist coiled in purple lightning, my body once again responded without my conscious will. I felt my legs move forward, my body lean in and my right hand move forward. As his fist flew forward, my palm slid beside it and inched it to the right further, allowing me deep into his personal circle. My hand, while still touching his forearm, slid under his bicep near his armpit, before a feeling akin to an explosive tremor erupted from my chest to my arm. My hand glowed an intense red, before turning white and black for but a second. My palm pushed up like it was opening a door against his arm, and my eyes widened at the result.

I literally pushed off the grand summoner's right arm near his shoulder, the limp ripping from his joint and clothes and flying upward into the air. There was a ghostly silence for all but a second, before he erupted in a wail of pain, falling back onto his rear and reaching for the stub of his missing arm. Blood began to erupt and stain his purple robes.

"MY ARM!" Xenoro screamed. I could feel my eyes attempt to pop out the sockets at what I was looking at, as it was even harder for me to fathom what just occurred. I lost the ability to breathe as I looked over to Karma to see her looking back at me, stunned and speechless.

"Wait-" I began, but I caught ear to movement from above, and looking back saw three more grand summoners leaping down from their altars towards me, all cloaked in the bluish aura of the spell ghost. Their hoods fell off their heads from their speed, and I could distinguish them as a male and two females. I felt my color drain as I realized that I may have started a war with the institute.

Then my eye throbbed again, this time painfully, and I felt the rest of my body fade from my control before my conscious went black.

 **Minutes before…**

Karma POV

I walked into the tribunal chambers, surprised at their unexpected summons of me after the match I had finished. I can only assume it has something to do with the Summoner Jayren with the unnatural right eye, considering this was the third time any official from the Institute called onto me for understanding. Looking onward to the six individuals seated on altars shadowing me, I stood in the center of the room and looked up to Grand Summoner Thaddeus.

"Karma. The Enlightened One and Duchess of Ionia. I am certain you know why it is that we summoned you into this room." He boomed. Looking up to him, I nodded.

"It regards the Summoner Jayren and his right eye, if I am correct?" I replied.

"Indeed. You understand the severity of the situation then?" I only stared back and nodded. I knew what the eye was linked to, but was uncertain if it showed truth to the original theory.

"I do not have full certainty that the Summoner's eye is that of legend, but from scanning through ancient scrolls, I have come to the conclusion that it is similar." I began. "The original had seven points, and a smaller circle within the iris, where his is only at the edge and has four points. But from what our scans have shown, his eye has the same magical essence and potency as exactly four-sevenths of the original."

"The question is, do we have to detain him? Because our reports indicate his presence with the recent incapacitations, including yours." Xenoro inquired. I felt uneasy about locking away an innocent youth because of an unfortunate burden he was given upon birth. I knew, however, that he was a dangerous liability if left alone.

"He is still uncertain to that power, thus unable to utilize it for anything dangerous, save what we observed with the Champions who fainted." Grand Summoner Zanna commented. "From what he has told us, it just appears to be a weird looking birthmark to him."

"He might have been feigning ignorance to hide the truth behind the eye, and his actual intentions on joining the league." Xenoro interjected. "I say we restrain him before he can become a threat."

"While your theory and solution are viable, Xenoro, I fear unjustly and sudden detention will bring about ill harbored feelings from the Summoner, as well as those he is acquainted to."

"Excuse me Summoners." I called, garnering the attention of the room. "If you are uncertain to the potential threat or benefit of the Summoner, then might I suggest that I keep watch of him?"

"And how, pray tell, do you plan to keep an eye for anything suspicious from him?" Grand Summoner Renzo inquired. "It isn't like you are his bound Champion." I had to look at the Summoner with an expression reading "are you stupid?".

"You are want to bind yourself to the Summoner? Outside the day of binding?! How obsurd!" Xenoro roared, slamming his hands onto his altar.

"No one has ever been bound to a Champion like this. It goes against the customary rules and traditions that is the binding process." Renzo called. Hearing two of the Grand Summoners feel so poorly to the idea made me uncomfortable.

"Actually… that could work…" Thaddeus called.

"Thaddeus! You can't seriously be taking this ridiculous idea into consideration!" Xenoro responded.

"No…I am not considering it." Xenoro smiled.

"Then it is settled. We will lock the-"

"It is to be done." Thaddeus declared, cutting off Xenoro. "When Summoner Jayren walks into the chambers and explains himself, we shall bind him to Champion Karma. All in favor?" All but Renzo and Xenoro raised their hand in approval. "Then it is settled."

"What?! This is ludicrous! There is no possible way a mere silver ranked Summoner can be bound to a Champion! The process on its own requires the magical link of a platinum rank at minimum!" Xenoro roared once more.

"And has he not proven to be an exception with that eye you deem so dangerous, Xenoro?" Nairada countered. "If I remember correctly, you were the one to explain that the Summoner has something to do with the incidents. Shouldn't we keep an eye on him through the Duchess? Especially if she agrees to it?" Xenoro went quiet, but his expression of anger still lingered. Something about him doesn't feel right. He has an unbalanced mind and soul.

"Speaking of the Summoner, here he is." Zanna spoke. I looked back to see the stone door open slightly, the Summoner peeking into the room.

"Summoner Jayren. We have been expecting you."

/

I couldn't believe my eyes. The Summoner not only pushed and evaded the Grand Summoner Xenoro's attacks off like a fly on his shoulder, but just as easily removed the Grand Summoner's arm from him. The blood spurting from the removed appendage was pooling on the floor, his wails of pain filling the large room and reverberating off the empty space. I could see in my peripheral vision the other Summoner's jumping into action almost as fast as the young summoner did.

Almost.

There it was again. His eye blinked in light as he looked to me before the cross in his iris turned ninety degrees to the left, his expression nearly transforming at the blink of an eye to one of seriousness and anger. And then he was a blur. I could faintly see the Summoner brushing past the first attack from Summoner Renzo, his right fist sparkling with electricity whizzing through air as it passed his head. He lifted his left hand up only a few inches off the Grand Summoner's back, and pressing down, shoved him into a misstep, the Renzo falling onto his chest.

Then came the second strike from Summoner Nairada, a returning left pivot kick with enough visual strength to remove a person's head from their shoulders. Yukami crouched forward only a few inches, and the kick cut off a few strands of hair off the back of his head. His arm flew forward with such speed, it didn't register to my eyes where his hand was until I saw his fist clutch at her robes. With a quick tug, Nairada was pulled to him, and with his other hand, the summoner pressed into her abdomen with his palm, effectively crushing her stomach and pushing her back. She let out a huff of air, her eyes filled with shock and pain.

The final attack from Grand Summoner Zanna was a strong right uppercut that flowed right behind Nairada's absence. The sudden strike would hit him dead in the jaw without fail. He couldn't dodge the strike, as his recovery from pushing Nairada back would hinder his movement. But his hand moved so fast in response to her threat. It immediately gripped the strike into his palm, the force of the punch sending a strong gust of energy past his hand, indicating that it was intended to kill him if it landed on his jaw.

The Summoner's expression was one of calm now, as he looked into Grand Summoner Zanna's eyes. She looked at his with astonishment and back to her own fist. I assume she was just as surprised at the fact that he held her attack like it was a ball.

Looking back to the Summoner, his eye flashed once more before it turned ninety degrees to the left. Zanna flinched slightly as she peered into his eye, and within seconds was slumped down with her eyes closed, unconscious. The Summoner released her fist, her body dropping to the ground, and looked to me.

Renzo jumped from underneath his point, before twirling himself to sweep kick him down. Just as he did with Xenoro, the summoner merely leapt into the air and dodged it with a spin. The difference this time was the sudden burst of air that exploded from his right leg that changed his spinning trajectory into a front flip, where his heel was raised above his head. Renzo had no time to counter the sudden shift, and he was met with a tennis shoe to the skull. The momentum sent his head into the floor, and his body slumped as he fell unconscious from impact.

"Enhancement!" Nairada shouted out from further away as she sprinted to the summoner. "Ghost Flash!" her body glowed blue then yellow before a white aura wrapped around her body. in that instant of her next step, she nearly disappeared into thin air. I hear a strong collision, and looking back to the summoner, saw Nairada's strike meeting the guard of the summoner from the opposite direction of her original placement. She pulled away from her strike, only to disappear once more. The young summoner lowered his arms before rasing his left leg. His robes lifted themselves from the pressure of a nearly invisible strike. He outstretched his leg once the blow was made, before twisting himself around once. To my astionishment, his foot made contact with the near invisible grand summoner, indication from her cry of pain and her white aura fading as she was pulled to a halt in mid air. She flipped forward as she was effectively clotheslined, skidding on her back before the summoner.

Nairada flipped to her fours, prepared to strike again at the young male, but was met with him kneeling before her with a stoic expression. Her eyes went wide as he raised his right hand up, and a small barrier formed in his palm in her direction. She growled as she stomped her foot down to leap strike at him.

"You're going down!" she screamed as she pulled her right fist back for an overhead strike. The young summoner merely raised his outstretched arm to her stomach and expanded the barrier further. The moment her torso was close enough, the barrier erupted in power, causing a force wave that quite literally sent the grand summoner flying into her altar. She hit the stone bottom hard and fell to the floor where she staggered to stand once more but fell to her front, unconscious.

It was then that I had enough of watching, and I raised my hands to fire an Inner Flame. The shot flew fast to his body, but he merely stood up and swatted the strike. The energy was broken on impact for my attack. I wasted not a second to contemplate the fact that my attack was destroyed, sending blast after blast of it at him. He either dodged or swatted the attacks effortlessly, and it was when I felt myself low on mana at my eighth blast that I stopped. I was panting as I had forced myself to use my spells against him, whereas he hadn't broken a sweat and turned to glare at me.

He stepped over the unconscious Zanna towards me, his body growing closer and closer. I raised my hands once more, this time letting my full spirit energy envelope my body. the idols that typically hovered behind me manifested themselves along with my spirit disc. _"Sae Elisa Teirna Vi!"_

Before I could fire the empowered blast, Grand Summoner Thaddeus stood in front of me, arms crossed. "So this is the full extent of that power…" he mumbled.

"GRAND SUMMONER! MOVE OUT THE WAY BEFORE HE CAN HARM YOU AS WELL!" Sixtenza shouted from the side of Xenoro. Thaddeus didn't budge.

"He won't fight me," Thaddeus replied with a wide smile. "Because he only responds in self-defense."

I looked at the Grand Summoner with shock, before I heard the voice of the Summoner.

"HOLYFUCKINGWHATTHESHITNO!" he shouted, his face contorted to fear and panic. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T DO ANY OF THAT! I'M SORRY!"

"Summoner Jayren." Thaddeus' voice boomed like thunder, the walls themselves shaking to the depth of his voice. The Summoner immediately went silent as he looked to Thaddeus. "Walk with me. You too, Enlightened One." Thaddeus uncrossed his arms and moved to the tribunal doors. I looked to the Summoner to see his response, only to see him look back at me, confused. "Now."

With the boom of his voice, the Summoner jumped up and nearly sprinted to catch up to the Grand Summoner. I lowered my hands and dispelled my blast, letting my idols and spirit disc fade into the aether I kept them within. All I could think about was the complete flip in personality from the summoner, and then the decimation he instilled with four of the strongest summoners within the league with ease.

 _What in the spirits was that?_


	2. Chapter 2

The stone doors of the Tribunal chambers opened once again, the light of the hallway breaking through the crack before parting completely to illuminate the entrance. Grand Summoner Thaddeus walked calmly out the chambers with a carefree smile on his face. I followed behind him with an expression starkly opposite to his, and Karma was behind me with a stilled expression. He stopped just besides the receptionist desk, before turning to the counter and clearing his throat. Misa looked up from her orb to see the grand summoner and jumped slightly.

"O-oh! Grand summoner Thaddeus! How are you today sir?" she spoke up, standing from her seat before bowing forward in respect. The grand summoner merely chuckled before waving down the sentiment.

"Misa please. All the effort just to greet me makes me feel old. To answer your question I am doing quite well. Excellent, in fact." Thaddeus replied. "I have learned of some interesting history moments prior, and even got a little show from the Enlightened One and the summoner here."

"A show, sir?" she asked, looking to him and then to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Indeed. But that can be discussed later, as I need you to grab the Eye of Twilight and his associates in the mediical department and the Star Child." He requested. Misa turned to her orb and swiped for the champions.

"Okay…done. Any reason why I am summoning our medical champions?" Misa inquired.

"Because the grand summoners outside myself and Sixtenza are currently beaten and unconscious within the chambers. Xenoro's right arm was actually amputated quite savagely along side that, and I fear he has moments before he too falls unconscious from blood loss." He explained. Misa's expression paled, her eyes turning into saucers as she nearly dropped her jaw to the floor. "Be a dear and make that summon a code red for them, please." He finished calmly before continuing his walk. Misa nearly leapt over the desk to our side, before peering into the chambers. Even from the entrance, we could see the three still bodies of the grand summoners, and the remaining two knelt down with one glowing green.

Misa whipped her orb out faster than I could witness, before slapping the top half. The orb went from calming turquoise to red in an instant. "I NEED OUR MEDICAL TEAM AND THE HEAD SURGEON ALONGSIDE THE STAR CHILD TO THE TRIBUNAL CHAMBERS IMMEDIATELY! THREE SUMMONERS ARE UNCONSCIOUS AND ONE IS MISSING HIS ARM AND BLEEDING PROFUSELY!" she shouted before sprinting into the chambers herself. It seemed like her urgent tone held merit, as a thunderous whirr sounded from behind me. Looking to the source I saw three circles of blue appear on the floor before a fourth one, purple in hue, showed beside them. When the lights finished, three summoners clothed in white and purple, alongside Shen who was holding Soraka's shoulder near him stood before me.

"Move!" Shen ordered without hesitation, as all five of them rushed into the chambers. I paled as I thought of the consequences for doing enough damage to have the Eye of Twilight and the Star Child summoned to heal four grand summoners. "Well, now that that is settled, let us continue with our walk," The Grand Summoner called as he began walking down the hall. I could only stand there, holding in the desire to soil my pants at how serious something I had no control over had created.

"And please do hurry, I have other things to do in the near future, summoner. Do not concern yourself with that now, they are in good hands" Thaddeus stated. I looked back to him walking away shivered. If there was any consequence I was to receive, I hope its soon in comparison to the seemingly calm demeanor of the man before me. Resolving myself to the situation and his command, I had no other choice but to follow.

As we continued to grow further from the tribunal chambers, I grew more uneasy at the silence between the three of us. My discomfort only deepened at the numerous pairs of eyes that seemed to attach to us as we passed by summoners through the hallway. I threw my hood over my head to avoid their gaze, as I had a burning fear of being observed so deeply. The Grand Summoner waved to a select few Champions and lower ranking Summoners that greeted him as we passed.

"Summoner Jayren, if you feel self-conscious about being observed by your peers now, you might consider fixing it before we reach our destination." Thaddeus stated as we turned the corner to the main lobby of the southern sections to the institute.

"Grand Summoner I am deeply sorry for attacking the other Grand Summoners! I have no clue as to what made me do that, I assure you. It was not in my intention-"

"Why are you apologizing?" The Grand Summoner interrupted. I looked to him confused. "You defended yourself against four of the strongest mages within the league, and successfully incapacitated all four without losing more than a few strands of hair." I had to stop at his words.

"I am sorry Grand Summoner if I offend you, but what the fuck? I saw myself completely push off Grand Summoner Xenoro's arm. OFF. AS IN IT IS NO LONGER ATTACHED TO HIS BODY." I replied. The Grand Summoner turned to me with a chuckle, his face having a wide smile.

"And that will teach him to act so rash when there is obviously no reason to lash out. Unlike the other Grand Summoners and I, we only saw you burst with magical energy, while he assumed it was an act of aggression. That is his punishment. He will live and get his arm back."

"But what about others?" I added.

"They saw the dangerous capability you held after amputating Xenoro and attempted to detain you through force, to which you retaliated in self-defense. I must say, that use of barrier to blast a wave of magic into Nairada's stomach was rather intriguing."

"…I repeat, what the fuck? Are you blind?" I called.

"Now that I will take offense to, Summoner. Of course, I am not blind. I saw that engagement clear as day, and can clearly see where I am walking to." He joked.

"THIS ISN'T A GAME GRAND SUMMONER!" I stormed, fully frustrated at the leniency to the man in front of me. My raised voice garnered the looks of everyone around us. "I HURT PEOPLE! WHY ARE YOU TREATING THIS SO LIGHTLY?!"

"Do not take that tone with me, Summoner." Thaddeus boomed, his voice breaking the conversations that surrounded us. The smile he wore switched to a stern frown. "Understand that I am still your superior, and will not be treated any less. Do I make myself clear?"

the stark flip of tone from the grand summoner left me in nothing less of scared shitless. His mere voice of authority and glare of power felt like several tons of weight dropped onto me.. Afraid of the potential consequences, I nodded furiously. "Good." His voice lowered back to it was before, a smile spread across his face. "Now I understand you must have many questions as to what is occurring right now. I am going to answer those now, but we need to move to the location immediately as I am very busy."

We kept walking through the halls, passing the food court and moving to the central courtyard. The eyes that trailed us were miniscule to me in importance as the man guiding us proved himself far more intense than any collection of curious eyes. The courtyard was filled with many familiar and unfamiliar faces. As we proceeded through into the center where the binding stone rested, people began to take notice of our group, whispers and eyes surrounding me and Karma. It was when we came to the center, where a near hundred-foot-tall stone slab stood at the center of the courtyard that Thaddeus stopped once more.

"Summoner, are you aware of what this hunk of stone is?" Thaddeus asked as he turned back around to face me and Karma. Looking to his expression, I saw him no longer hold the carefree smile, replaced by a grim and dangerous stare. I gulped as I felt his presence almost drop onto my shoulders just with his gaze.

"Uh…th-this is the binding stone, sir." I answered.

"Are you aware of its full purpose within the Institute of War and the entirety of Valoran?" he asked.

"Isn't it to establish links to people and creatures within Runeterra and the void to keep the flow of the arcanes from falling into poor hands?"

"That is correct…but not the entire answer." He replied, before turning back around to the statue and removing his hood. "The binding stone of the institute has created small ethereal links to the souls of those who call themselves summoners and champions of the League of Legends. The links are bound to the magical capability of thousands, and varies in strength based solely on the individual's level of magical prowess or mental fortitude."

"Those who are effective leaders and guardians of their factions have significantly stronger links to the statue," Karma spoke up. "Champions such as myself and summoners like those in the Tribunal are examples of people with strong links for our power to restrict misuse."

"And those with darkened hearts or savage behaviors fall into that category as well, such as the dark entity Nocturne or the void creatures." Thaddeus added. "What all this means is that we make sure the people of Runeterra are safe by monitoring and restricting those with abnormal magical capabilities or sinister intent from causing problems."

"I mean, that's effectively everything I said but more detailed right?" I asked looking to Karma. She nodded.

"But there is a difference between summoners and champions in that regard." Thaddeus stated. I looked to him in confusion, and saw that even Karma was perplexed by the sudden truth. "it is like a square and a rectangle. A champion cannot become a summoner because of their power becoming too strong, but a summoner can become a champion. Just as a rectangle can be a square because of its four sides, but a square cannot be a rectangle because of the condition to the length of the top and bottom sides."

"I do not understand what you mean, grand summoner." Karma stated. "A summoner can be a champion?"

"Maybe I used the wrong word to describe it. A summoner cannot directly become a champion, but they can inherit and acquire abilities to classify themselves as champions. However, they are not used on the fields of justice as most champions are, nor are they classified by title as champions."

"So a summoner can be a champ…but they're not champs?" I asked. Thaddeus chuckled.

"That is somewhat accurate. You are still using the title of champion that makes the idea flawed. What we call summoners who are of grand prowess that exhibit champion level capabilities are _true_ summoners." He answered. "of course, not every summoner can achieve this level, and none are truly capable unless they possess something inherit that goes beyond their limitations."

"…So what does all of this have to do with me?" I asked. "I'm only a gold five rank summoner, sir. I don't think I am anywhere near the level that you are illustrating."

"You believe that?" he asked as he looked back to me. His gaze was deep, as if peering into my soul, reaching the knowledge retained by not just me, but everyone before me in my bloodline. Like a m8illion yard stare into time itself. "Do you truly believe that you have no means of becoming a true summoner?"

I was no doubt intimidated by his serious question, but I answered honestly and factually. "Like I said, sir. Gold five. I'm not of challenger rank. I not even platinum. You make these true summoners sound like they're on par with the Master summoner herself, and I don't think I will ever get that level."

"Yes and no." he said plainly.

"…huh?"

"The master summoner Vessaria Kolminye is the level that true summoners equate to. In fact, little known truth is that she too is a true summoner." He answered with a smile. "and you are wrong to believe you cannot reach that point, because you inherently already have."

I heard the world go mute around me as he said those words. "...You want to run that back by me one more time, sir? I think I tuned out that joke you made because I was waiting for you to tell me my punishment for hurting the other grand summoners."

"I am not joking. Your power currently may not be of the same level, but you have already attained the potential to exceed to being a true summoner." He answered sternly.

"and how is that?"

"Your eye." Karma spoke up. Looking to her, she faced me with a serious gaze. "While it was an assumption I made, it wasn't until earlier that the grand summoner and I have concluded the truth."

"My eye?" I asked lowly, raising my right hand to the organ. "This thing doesn't do anything, I guess besides start a conversation."

"It does nothing to your awareness." Thaddeus stated. "You did not know of it, but that eye is quite legendary. It is the reason why select champions, including the Enlightened One, have been incapacitated before. It is the reason why you survived not only one grand summoner's assault, but four. That eye is truly of mythic power, and it is the reason why you can become a true summoner."

"And I am hearing about this legendary eye now because…?" I replied, trailing off the end as I looked to both the grand summoner and Karma.

"Like I said, we were unaware of it's true power until earlier, and even before that it was an assumption I stated after the grand summoner Xenoro inquired about it." Karma answered. I scoffed, taking a step back in disbelief.

"You cannot be serious." I asked, stepping back from the two. "This thing does nothing! All it does it look weird!"

"Explain what occurred in the tribunal chambers then." Thaddeus said sternly. "If you give me a believable reason why you singlehandedly defeated four grand summoners, and amputated the arm of one of them, then I will not only promote you to your adequate rank, but punish you as you so desperately want."

I opened my mouth to answer him, but remained silent as I realized I had no answer. I had no clue what happened in there, and anything else would be a lie.

"I…I don't know."

"Then let me answer it for you." Karma stated. Thaddeus raised his hand up to stop her.

"Not yet. Not here. People who know of it should keep it quiet until necessary, and those who don't will be better off ignorant to the truth for right now." He said sternly. "For right now, I have to make history with the young summoner here."

"What do you mean? You're making me a true summoner?" I asked.

"By title. But we need to perform the proper ritual." He answered. "The other part that you neglected to answer about the purpose of the binding stone is to establish pure links between a summoner and champion. This is the process of 'summoner bound'."

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"What I am about to do breaks tradition to the point of magical blasphemy, and I know that doing such will have Ms. Kolminye wanting my head, but it was by the request of the Enlightened One, and our options are running thin." He answered seriously. "I will make you a true summoner, bypassing the fifteen years of training and meditation, and binding your soul to the Duchess herself." I looked between the two of them for a moment. This was a massive amount of information that only brought on millions of questions. My right eye pulsed lightly as I looked at Karma one last time, but I ignored the sensation for the moment and shrugged.

"…I still have no clue what's actually going on, but I don't think I have much of an option besides going with it. Whatever you need me to do, I will do it, I guess." I deadpanned. At that Thaddeus beamed.

"WELL SAID! WE CAN BEGIN!" he shouted, throwing his hands out to the side. His summoner orb manifested itself before him, and almost in cue the ground below them rumbled heavily. **"I call upon the arcanes to grant the summoner and champion before me ascension!"** he chanted, his voice echoing suddenly. The stone slab began to light up, intricately swerving and intersecting lines racing upward to the top with bright lights making it. The air around us picked up speed, and I could feel the magical power that surged in the atmosphere converge around us, encircling the center of the courtyard in power unimaginable. The summoners and champions that were present before now watched on as the binding stone was activated, all murmuring questions to the sudden occurrence.

" **Omnipotent gods of magic! Stand and sing! Drown in merriment as the flower of arcane blooms! Scream! Cheer! Dance! Repent! Melt the boundaries of mortality and unearth the eternity that separates us! Grant the seed of age and time truth and absolution! Bind the summoner that leads to the champion that protects!"** Thaddeus chanted. As he finished, the energy that encircled the courtyard swirled into his summoner orb and made it glow a blinding white, black bolts of lightning sparking from the center to the round surface within.

"What is going on!?" I screamed over the whistling winds, covering my eyes from the light of the orb.

" **Champion Karma! The Enlightened One! Do you accept the blessing and burden of becoming the guardian of Runeterra by binding your power and soul to that of the summoner beside you?"** Thaddeus announced, looking to Karma. She looked over to me before her expression hardened.

"I accept!" she replied.

" **Summoner Jayren! The Last Yukami! Do you accept the blessing and burden of becoming the guardian of Runeterra by binding your power and soul to that of the champion beside you?"** Thaddeus asked me.

"I still don't know what is going on but okay! I accept?!" I said with uncertainty. It seemed to be enough for him as he nodded before raising his hands to the sky.

" **Then by the will of the arcanes, the runes and the spirits! I bind your souls and your powers together!"** he called once more. The orb floated forward between me and Karma. "Touch the orb before you to obtain the absolution."

Karma raised her left hand and pressed it to the right side of the ball, whereas I raised my right to the left side. As our hands drew closer, the black lightning sparked towards our hands more harshly. The moment my skin came in contact with the smooth surface, the lightning nearly sucked in my hand to the surface and locked me there. The orb shined brightly once more before I felt a wave of energy flow from my fingertips into my hand and swell throughout my arm. Then I felt my right eye throb painfully again, before a soothing pulse erupted from it throughout my body. My robes lifted into the air, and I could feel my mana reserve cascade and spin like a rampaging storm within me. I felt a burning sting start on my right shoulder, before etching closer and closer to my hand, zig zagging down my bicep, past my elbow and over my forearm before a stabbing sensation hit my hand.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain as it burned savagely on me, but as I screamed, I felt a welling force erupt once more from my eye, and as I opened them completely, and a warm essence flowed outward from my right eye like a fire.

" _So it's you."_ An unfamiliar and random female voice echoed in my head. Just as I was going to ask who was there, the pain within my arm subsided, before the light that swallowed me and Karma faded slowly. I was panting heavily, sweat pouring down my forehead and my body overcome with burning heat. I looked to my arm to feel the orb that latched itself to me drop to the floor. The sleeve that covered my arm was shredded off me, and all along my arm was a swirling pattern of mint green, mimicking the patterns that Karma had on her arms and legs. On the back of my hand was the image of a lotus flower, the lines of which sprouted veins of glowing green that pulsed into my hand. the glow faded from the lines, leaving a tattoo on my skin.

I looked up to Karma to see her left arm covered with a new pattern of tattoos. They were all glowing a vibrant white on the outside with a near pitch black line inside them. They were all crosses that seemed to over lap one another, and ran down her arm in a straight line to her hand where one cross with a black diamond underneath it rested on the back side of her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Summoners and champions! It is will pride and honor that I entitle the youngest summoner in history the prestige of a TRUE SUMMONER! And his bound champion, the Duchess of Ionia!" Thaddeus announced, arms wide open as he faced us. Within seconds, the courtyard was a roar of claps and applause. I could see hundreds of people watching around us, picking up sight of my closest friends Damian and Jain, and even Rengar and Nidalee.

… _I still have no clue what the actual fuck is going on._

Karma POV

"With that settled, summoner, let us lead to my personal office to discuss more relevant matters, and your first assignment for the institute." Thaddeus stated, lifting his summoner orb from the ground and letting the ball dematerialize before him. He turned to the right and proceeded down the stone pavement that encircled the stone. I raised my left hand and inspected it, the sheer force that I felt within just my palm dwarfing all previous sensations of strength. This was no doubt the pure, unbridled level that was given to me on a whim, and all of it stemming from within the summoner I was now bound to completely.

"This…this is unbelievable…" I whispered. "This is what lies dormant…?"

"I know…this boost is kinda surprising…" he replied. His tone caught me, as it seemed blissfully ignorant. I looked to him, attempting to read if he was faking his unawareness, only to see him step back and look to me with concern. "…what? Did I say something?"

"You…you don't know… do you?" I asked, eyes widening. _He doesn't know…that we shared our mana essence?_

"Don't know what?"

"Come now you two, you will figure it all out eventually!" Thaddeus shouted to us. Jayren looked back to the grand summoner before looking to me and bursting into a jog. I looked to his back as he moved closer to the grand summoner, baffled that such a young soul was heedless to the actual capability that resided within him. Just through the binding, I can feel the near limitless and overwhelming quantity of his mana. I could sense his minor circle of strength that he was locked within, and the near planet sized potential that awaited just outside his reach.

 _This is the power…of his kind? Of his legacy?_ I raised my hand with the crosses that were burned into my skin and watched the power flow like water across the markings. I started walking forward, putting my hand down as I resolved myself to the truth. _I both fearful and joyous that his legacy still exists, and without losing an ounce of its greatness._

After catching up with the two, we proceeded through the halls once more. I could hear the voices of other summoners and champions as we passed, and picked up on specific sentences as they were said.

"Who is that guy?"

"Karma and Thaddeus? Did he get in trouble?"

"Is he bound now? I thought he was a silver rank!"

"What is with him?"

Some of the comments were harsh and distasteful towards Jayren, while others were directed to me and the grand summoner about him. I tuned out the least favoring ones as I despised negativity. I was now bound as a champion to him, so it would be proper to defend his honor should others attempt to tarnish it.

"summoner I must present my myself honored that I was the one to bring you to title, and that I am serving as your guide." Thaddeus spoke up. I noticed that his tone seemed a little louder than previously. "It is a rare and tremendous occasion that someone is given a title such as true summoner. And to bound to the beautiful and honorable Duchess of Ionia? Such great responsibility to be taken up is quite a feat."

Just as he stated it, the murmurs turned to gasps and silence. The people around us seemed perplexed about him, and moreover, intimidated.

"True summoner?! Bound to Karma?!"

"That's not fair! I'm master rank!"

"He must be super strong…"

"Does that mean that they're married or something?"

"HE'S FUCKING THE ENLIGHTENED ONE! HOLD MY MEME!"

I completely tuned out the last few comments, a small rush of heat coming to my face. I could hear a chuckle coming from Thaddeus.

"Hey, sir? Can we get to the part where you explain what all this is truly about?" Jayren spoke up. Thaddeus looked from over his shoulder to him.

"In my office." He stated plainly. The young summoner stayed silent. We passed more and more summoners and champions before coming across the stone doors that exited the western section of the institute into the botanical gardens. The grand summoner guided us over the grassy field until we came to a wall of trees. He manifested his summoner orb in his hand before the trees seemed to shift at his presence. He waved for us to follow him, and after passing what seemed like a labyrinth of plants and trees, we came across a vast batch of colorful flowers, in the center was the Rise of Thorns gently tending to one of the plants.

"Zyra!" Thaddeus called, drawing the plant mage's attention. She looked to us with a scowl, and stood from her knees near the flowers before walking over to us.

"Explain what you want and why they're in my garden." Zyra growled.

"Ease up, Zyra. I have a meeting with the newest true summoner and his champion in my office." He replied, raising his hands in defense. Zyra cocked an eyebrow to the statement.

"Your office? You mean my garden?" she scoffed. "I don't recall giving you permission to do your human business in my areas, nor make claims to it." It was then that she looked to me and the summoner with disdain. "And this child is a true summoner? What did he do, potty train himself for the title? Or are you lot getting desperate for cannon fodder?"

"There is something special about him that merits the title. But I will explain that to you later. Can we please use your garden? It is the safest place for us to talk." He asked.

"No. Yake them to your treasured tribunal chambers if it's so important." She stated firmly.

"But-but-but…Zy!" Thaddeus whined, pouting his lip like a child to the mage. She crossed her arms and looked to him like a mother to a baby having a tantrum. "You never let me have my friends over! I swear I wont mess up the garden!"

Zyra remained silent as she glared at the grand summoner. He made a pathetic puppy face to her with his lip out. She just glared at him in disbelief, before sighing and chuckling.

"What am I going to do with you…you have fifteen minutes, and NO ONE TOUCHES THE ROSES." She conceded. Thaddeus brightened his expression like a child before wrapping his arms around the mage's upper body.

"Thank you!" he squealed. She groaned as if she was disgusted before pushing him off. I had to squint my eyes as I swore I just saw a phantom of a smile stretch on her face.

"I will murder you in your sleep if you do that again in public." She growled. Zyra spun on her heel before walking back into the center of her patch of flowers, the vegetation nearly flocking and stretching to her presence.

"Well, now that the matron of the botanical gardens has given permission, we may speak freely." Thaddeus stated.

"I'm not going to let that slide, sir. What was that with Zyra?" Jayren asked. Thaddeus cleared his throat and looked away.

"W-well..me and Zyra are relatively close. That is all I will tell you of it." He stated sternly. Jayren and I shared a look of disbelief , before looking back to him. "More importantly, we need to go over your first assignment as true summoner, Mr. Jayren."

Jay POV

I cringed at the use of my actual name. "I am sorry, sir, but can we not use my full name? Jay is fine on it's own." He cocked his eyebrow to me.

"Aren't you of Ionian descent? I figured all Ionians were proud and honored of their full names being spoken by a superior." He said with curiosity. "It s the name your parent gave you, right?"

"Well, yeah…my folks did give me that when I was born. The thing is…" I trailed off, not wanting to recount the past. There was no other words that was said, and I could tell when I looked to the grand summoner that he got the understanding almost immediately.

"I apologize, summoner Jay. I did not wish to resurface ill memories." He said solemnly. I waved it down.

"It's nothing, sir. Not the first or the last time I've had to deter people from saying my full name." I could feel Karma's burning gaze upon me, and I could see her asking questions in the future. I can't let her know just yet. _i don't want whatever partnership I just made to become one of pity._

"Let us drop that subject for now. You two are aware of your first assignment, correct?" Thaddeus asked. I looked up to him, previous thoughts felled for the moment.

"Actually, sir. I have a question." I asked, tone shifting sweetly. He hummed in response. "Nothing major, but seriously, WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS HAPPENING?" I asked bluntly.

"You are not aware?" he asked.

" **Hell no!** I've literally been thrown into a brawl with four grand summoners, turned into a true summoner and bound to Karma with absolutely no reason given to me besides my eye that looks weird is actually weird!" I ranted. "I'm not complaining about the whole thing besides the fighting the grand summoners, but I'd like to know what the hells happened in there, why all _this_ is going on, and why _me_."

Karma and Thaddeus looked to me for a second before looking to each other. Thaddeus made the gesture for her to speak, to which she cleared her throat.

"I shall start from the beginning then, and with a simple question." Karma asked. I cocked my eyebrow at her question. "Do you know of the Yukami?"

"…You do know my summoner name is 'The Last Yukami', right?" I replied.

"I am not referring to you." She retorted. "Nearly two millenia ago, when the arcanes of our world were still infantile to use, there was the four corners of magic."

"Yeah. Arcane, Runic, Spirit and Void. What about them?" I answered.

"Well before the first Rune War, there was an Ionian mage by the name Ja'rai. He was a rather brash and unorthodox man with pacifist ideology in a volatile and combat oriented class of magic. He quite literally played with pyromancy and necromancy."

"Ok? Doesn't Annie play with fire in her magic? And necromancy is taboo since the Blessed Isle went through the Ruination." I returned, crossing my arms over my chest. "What is so special about this guy? Was he the best mage or something?"

"Well, the thing is, he wasn't the best at anything. Just relatively knowledgeable in everything he liked. And he used his interest to create more than he was given. The history of his achievement lies in one word."

"Omnimagi." Thaddeus stated ominously.

"Omnimagi?" I asked. He nodded before closing his eyes.

"There are four types of magic in our plane of existence, as you may know. There is Spirit energy, the level of the soul manifested into power. Karma is the prime example of such." he explained, gesturing to the Duchess. "Runic energy, which is effectively empowering and fortifying solid object with spell runes, such as the Exile's broken blade and Ryze's body and scroll. Arcane energy is the base of general magecraft, like manipulating the natural elements or enhancing yourself based on those elements, such as Annie's pyromancy or Nami's use of the waters. And Void energy, which is the enhanced but corrupted energy that flows from the void, like Malzahar and Kassadin. Each one responds to the other three in different manners. Spirit energy can diminish Runic, Runic can absorb and reverse Arcane, Arcane can stabilize and deconstruct Void, and Void can corrupt Spirit." He explained.

"And Runic to Void and Arcane to Spirit compliment each other." I added. "This is elementary knowledge."

"True, but it is the basis of Omnimagi." He returned. "The mage Ja'rai was either skilled and intelligent enough or crazy enough to find out how to make all four types fuse into one form, one that holds no weakness or strength to the others, but one that can utilize all four more fluidly and flexibly than the parts, even breaking the barrier to their compliments and counters to aide each other. A simple fire from arcane turns into an inferno, a rune powered blade literally cuts through time and space, void pulses can control and distort thoughts, and the spirit within someone can literally ascend to immortality."

I widened my eyes. "That sounds powerful."

"It was powerful. Too powerful. The mage Ja'rai found that the tainted and greedy minds of humans were not ready or able to control such a strong level of magic, and he sealed it within himself as an organ." Karma explained. "This is where you come in."

"Me? How?"

"Take a good guess what organ he sealed the power within." Thaddeus stated. I widened my eyes, before instinctively raising my hand to my cheek below my right eye. The same right eye that seemingly has more to it than a weird look.

"You are correct in assuming that he sealed this power within his eye, but it wasn't just his right eye. It was both of them. Sealing spirit and arcane in his right, and void and runic in his left. He had the eyes of a deity, and was dubbed the dark skinned god of the forms. The Yukami." Karma answered. "While it was some sheer coincidence your summoner name happened to be similar, we had no connection until recent months when champions such as I fell incapacitated while in contact with you."

"So I have the power of this...Omnimagi? in my eye?"

"We assume you have some version of it, but not the original. Your eye has distinctions such as the cross pattern within the pupil, the resonating arcane and spiritual energy that flares up ever so often. The only thing that keeps us from writing it off as absolute is the differences to the original."

"Your eye holds four points in a cross. The original had eight points, and a ring within the iris that went through the points." Thaddeus added. "But we can justify its power as a fraction of its original."

"I…don't feel comfortable knowing I have the embodiment of ultimate power within my eye" I stated, looking away into the forest.

"And we didn't feel comfortable speaking of such a power outside safe spaces." Thaddeus explained. "Being within a network of talented and skilled mages, fighters and creatures of power, anyone can exploit it, or potentially take it. And in the wrong hands can be disastrous. So, we had to first establish why you were so powerful in comparison to other summoners by entitling you as true summoner and binding you to the Enlightened One to keep an alibi. Now we are explaining why your potential as a summoner exceeds others to the point of retaining the title. Your power, inherited by birth if Karma's research on the matter serves me right, is the true reason to you becoming a true summoner."

Thinking on the reasons, I could understand the logic. Without knowledge of what I was or what I had, I had beaten four summoners who oversaw others and had my abilities at a level nearly ten times more powerful. Now that I know, it would be impossible to ignore the potential should someone more sinister find out.

"All of this is nice, but it doesn't answer everything. How exactly did I do all that in the tribunal chambers? And what is this assignment that involves me?" I asked.

"We are not sure about how you utilized the eye's power when you had no knowledge of its capabilities, but what we do know is that the sudden shift in your personality and demeanor as of using it means there is something sentient about the eye that dictates when to be docile and sleep, and when to act." Thaddeus spoke.

"I will tell you this, when you had looked to me before fighting them, your eye changed for a second. Do you remember any feelings when that happened?" Karma asked.

"Well…when I was attacked by grand summoner Xenoro, my left eye pulsed like a heart beat, and my body moved without my telling or knowing of it." I explained. "My hand shot up, and my body just moved fluidly. As if it knew what to do and how to do it. The final time he charged me, it pulsed once, strong enough to hurt actually, before my arm moved. Before I consciously could comprehend it, a near godly well of mana flowed from my wrist into my palm, and I felt my hand explode as it connected to his arm."

"That explains what happened with him, but what of the others?" Thaddeus addressed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I felt the pulse once again, this time hurting, before my conscious slipped like I was put in the back seat of my body. I could plainly see what I physically was doing, but I wasn't actually doing it, or had any intention of doing any of it. It was like I was kicked into the nosebleed seats of my mind and made to watch as something defended me in my stead."

"So that was not you directly who battled the summoners?" Karma asked. I shook my head.

"Then my hypothesis within the chambers was correct. Your eye currently is not of your control, and only reacts when there is a threat capable of killing you nearby. The reason why you didn't attack me was because I wasn't intending to attack you like the others." Thaddeus stated.

"Makes sense. So what is it about this assignment?" I asked. Thaddeus smiled.

"Glad you asked. The mage Yukami, after sealing the power within himself, felt that his organs would be excavated from him in death, so he spread the power further than his eyes before he passed. Karma has provided information that validates a single artifact known to time as the Omnidrive that serves as the container to the power he stored and sealed. He hid the artifact somewhere on Runeterra, and embedded a key of sorts into another object dubbed the Edge of Yuka." He explained. "You are to find it, as your first assignment and punishment for harming four summoners."

I widened my eyes at his ending statement. "Wait, I thought you said I wouldn't get punished since it was mostly self-defense?!" I protested.

"I said you were not in trouble. Never mentioned avoiding consequence." he answered. I opened my mouth to protest, but realized that he didn't mention no consequences. I slumped as I had been drawn in easily to the miscommunication. "Besides, as a true summoner, you are not allowed to participate in normal summoner duties like attend the fields of justice. Your general power is too great for others to face against, and those you summoner could easily overpower the nexus link when entering the rift."

"Well...not much I can argue in that regard. Where am I going for the artifacts?" I asked.

"That is for you to find out as well. The Yukami made it clear he didn't want the power to fall into the wrong hands as he hid the artifacts from humanity in his last days and released his sealed power into the arcanes of our world." Thaddeus explained. "Considering the Duchess here is more informed of the power than I, it would make sense that your bound champion would know some clues."

Turning to Karma, we could see that she was unfortunately void of knowledge to the case. "Sadly, I only know of legends. The only thing I can assume is that being an Ionian mage, the Yukami would likely have something within his original home that could point in a direction to go." she answered.

"Do you know where it might be?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Well, if he's Ionian, then your best direction is to Ionia first." Thaddeus offered. I shrugged in aggrement.

"Well I gues our first stop is Ionia. Is it okay if I bring my friends along so we don't have to worry about some mysterious ambush from bandits?" I asked. It was Thaddeus' turn to shake his head in refusal.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow summoners such as your associates to join you as this task is specifically inclined for a true summoner. That and the less people to know, the better chance of no one seeking you for the fraction of the eye you have." he answered.

"Well how about a champion besides Karma? The champions aren't dedicated to whatever match they have, so someone can come with us as bonus security."

"I can agree with that. In the case that the Duchess is incapacitated or out of reach, someone else can help defend you." he returned. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"I would like to nominate Irelia as an addition." Karma spoke up. Thaddeus shook his head.

"I cannot allow that, as you and Irelia are the more direct representatives of Ionia outside Sixtenza. And if you have no vote to the global debates and regulations, then anything could be made for Ionia in your stead." he answered. I could tell that Karma was definitely conflicted with the decision, but knew the consequence was much bigger.

"I can't think of anyone else to join..." I said in a huff.

"Am I allowed to take offense to that statement?" a deep growling voice spoke from above, alarming the three of us to investigate the source and find the owner. To both my surprise and pleasure, Rengar was seated in the tree above us, nonchalantly eyeing his blade. "Because I could have sworn our compatibility on the fields was tantamount to automatically nominating me to join you. Which, by the way, I accept to join your hunt."

"How long have you been there, Pridestalker?!" Karma called.

"He's heard roughly everything. Makes it simpler than having to explain to them what the situation and your mission is." Thaddeus answered.

"Them?" me and Karma asked simultaneously. Almost on cue, a small twig hit my head from the left side, and turning to the source once more, I saw Nidalee leaning against the tree with a playful smirk.

"For a guy who holds some overly powerful energy, you are dimwitted to the surroundings." Nidalee teased. "Don't come to the Kumungu like that."

"Wise advice, considering your mission could very well send you throughout the world we live in." Thaddeus said with a grave tone. I turned back to him, noticing he was once again gazing at me with a deep stare. "Faint of heart can get you hurt, summoner. You must be vigilant and resourceful, never hesitating to do what is right, but always considerate of the consequence." he stepped forward and placed a gentle hand to my shoulder, a second of gentle warmth and calm brushing through at his gesture suddenly.

"You're journey will be long and difficult, summoner. I cannot guarantee your safety, but I can give you your current company to make things better." he said solemnly. "find the artifacts and take them, or destroy them. Their power must not exist for the clutches of evil to obtain. I am counting on you. The institute, and the entirety of Runeterra, is counting on you."

I looked to the grand summoner with absolution, before looking to the steeled gazes of the three champions around us. Everyone knew that my answer, my implied resolve, would be the key to the success or failure of this task. They were dependent on me to step up. I peered back to the grand summoner, before nodding definitely.

"I accept."


End file.
